Planogram is a plan for displaying products in a retail store. The retail store may have a number of shelves for storing the products and the planogram provides a best arrangement of products for a user. The best arrangement of the products can be based on needs of the user and for maximizing sales of a retailer. Further, a planogram based arrangement of products is used for justifying a space allocated to the brands and helping new product development. The planograms are designed at the retail headquarters and implementation of the planogram in the retail store may be deviated from the designed plan. Hence, planogram compliance is important factor for achieving desired results at the retail store.
The conventional methods for object recognition based planogram compliance are generally based on manual detection. The manual detection is extremely time consuming and error prone. Some existing method attempt to automate planogram compliance process using image matching mechanisms, wherein object recognition based estimation of planogram compliance is implemented. However, additional factors such as frequently changing product package, varying store illumination conditions, exponential increase in number of products and irregularities in the product shape pose challenges for imaging matching based planogram compliance.